La vérité, rien que la vérité
by Marluuna
Summary: OS sur les KAT-TUN. Jin se sent d'humeur joueuse et c'est Kame qui en fait les frais. Trrrrès léger.


**Petit OS sur nos KAT-TUN préférés. KAT-TUN qui je le rappelle, sont 6, un pour chaque. **

**L'idée est largement inspirée d'une vidéo que peut-être vous aurez vue. C'est celle de Jin, Kame et le détecteur de mensonges. J'ai reprit l'idée et une ou deux questions, et après mon imagination a dérivé, je l'avoue XD… C'est très trrrrès léger, uen suite est bien possible et même envisagée, et ça ne vole pas très haut, mais j'espère que ça vous ira quand même **

**La vérité, rien que la vérité**

Dans le courant de l'année 2006, l'on proposa à ce groupe prometteur du nom de KAT-TUN, d'avoir leur propre émission de télévision. Tout groupe de la Johnny's en a une voire plusieurs, et les KAT-TUN n'étant plus des juniors, il était temps pour eux d'expérimenter la fonction de présentateur télé. Au programme : des invités, des jeux, des défis, des émissions en extérieurs, des sketchs façon dramas… De l'amusement en majorité. Le tout supervisé par Kame et Nakamaru, présentateurs nés et tout désignés pour mener les émissions. Et vue la façon dont l'émission de ce soir promettait de se dérouler, Kame aurait dit que le gros avantage quand on leur avait proposé cette émission, c'était qu'ils étaient cinq. Parti six mois aux Etats-Unis pour ses études, Jin était revenu 6 mois après le lancement environ, retrouvant sa place au sein du groupe et devenant présentateur avec ses camarades, du même coup. De mémoire, Kame n'avait jamais autant regretté qu'il soit revenu, que ce soir là. Pourtant, les choses allaient bien mieux entre eux. Sans comparaison possible avec avant, d'ailleurs. Ils s'entendaient. Un miracle, quand on voyait les premières années de collaboration où l'indifférence le succédait à la mésentente affichée. On aurait dit à Koki qu'un jour ces deux-là s'entendraient au point d'être amis et de se voir même à l'extérieur, il n'y aurait pas cru. Donc tout se passait bien… Même si le plus populaire du groupe prenait un malin plaisir à la moindre occasion, à mettre Kame mal à l'aise, lui qui se gênait trop facilement. Ce soir, Jin semblait d'humeur taquine, et le présentateur phare des KAT-TUN sentait que ça allait tomber sur lui. Quand Jin était déchaîné, ça tombait sur lui. Violemment à l'époque où ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, et de façon… bizarre depuis quelques temps. Il ne se trompait pas. Il ignorait même à quel point.

_Bien, Kamenashi-kun, installez-vous là, d'accord ? _fit le présentateur à qui les KAT-TUN avaient passé le relais ce soir, bien que ce soit leur émission.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_Ne discute pas, Kame ! Tout le monde te regarde en ce moment ! _lança Nakamaru joyeusement. _C'est du direct ! Du direct !_

_D'accord, d'accord. C'est fiable, votre appareil ?_

Kame riait. Et à ce stade des opérations, il riait sincèrement encore. Il s'installa sur la chaise, mettant l'appareil autour de son doigt tel qu'on lui expliquait. Junno était le plus proche, derrière lui, du 'docteur'. Ensuite se trouvait Ueda, appuyé sur la table pour bien voir les résultats, puis Koki et enfin Nakamaru, prêt à commenter avec le journaliste du nom de Matsuda. Jin quant à lui, était nettement écarté des autres. Il était à droite, au même niveau que Kame pratiquement, ne donnant que son profil à la caméra principale. Il semblait vraiment intéressé, mais il consentit tout de même à sourire à Kame, lui disant ainsi implicitement que ça allait bien se passer. Le vil traître. Car Kame le crut, sur le moment.

_Bien sûr ! _expliqua l'homme, nommé Hideo. _Le principe est simple : théoriquement à chaque question que l'on vous pose, vous êtes censé répondre 'non'. La machine réagira si ce 'non', vous ne le pensez pas. D'accord ?_

_D'accord, mais si je veux dire oui ? _questionna Kame.

_Normalement, les questions sont très simples, vous ne devriez pas penser ainsi. Mais même en disant 'oui', nous verrons si vous dites la vérité ou non._

_Allez Kame, fais de ton mieux ! _l'encouragea Junno, se disant que le plus secret d'eux tous était celui qui s'y collait. Pas de chance.

_Bien, première question… _commença Matsuda, fiches en main. _Pensez-vous être le plus cool du groupe ?_

_Non._

_Ohhh…_

L'exclamation de Ueda fit tourner la tête à Kame, qui vit l'aiguille hésiter, puis bouger jusqu'à atteindre presque le bord du second cadre. Et bien qu'il n'y connaisse rien, Kame vit juste que ça bougeait pas mal, donc… Il sourit, se disant que de toute façon, ce machin était plus prétexte à rire qu'autre chose : ça n'avait rien de scientifique. Et Kame, rationnel dans l'âme, n'y croyait que quand c'était clair et démontrable. Avec un tel tour, pas de danger !

_Kamenashi-kun, vous n'êtes pas franc, _plaisanta Matsuda.

_Allons, je ne serai pas le premier à penser ça ! _lança Kame avec humour, assumant le tout.

_Arrête ça Kame, _renchérit Nakamaru, _c'est toi qui a le plus de classe ! Pas vrai, Akanishi-kun ?_

_En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pense._

Jin eut un demi-sourire dont il avait le secret. Le genre narquois, sa spécialité. Son ton montrait clairement qu'il plaisantait, aussi Kame eut-il un petit rire en le regardant. Néanmoins, il se demanda un instant de quoi seraient faites les questions suivantes ? C'était un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter, mais bon… Remarquez, habituellement on leur posait des questions faciles et pas très intéressantes, comme leur plat préféré ou la chanson qu'ils écoutent le plus en ce moment… Mais Kame n'était pas idiot : avoir un détecteur de mensonges –vrai ou faux- sous la main, cela permettait d'envisager des questions plus pertinentes. S'il avait été de l'autre côté de la table, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il aurait fait, il l'admettait volontiers.

_Question suivante. Auriez-vous préféré être intégré à NewS ?_

_Non._

_Hm… en effet, la machine est d'accord avec vos paroles. Auriez-vous préféré intégrer Arashi ?_

_Non._

Si la première fois, la flèche ne bougea pas, en revanche cette fois… elle déborda largement, pour le plus grand étonnement de l'intéressé lui-même. Car… Vraiment, il était bien là où il était, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait fait avec les Arashi, qui étaient loin de ressembler à KAT-TUN, musicalement comme personnellement. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas de l'estime pour eux : Arashi, c'était leurs sempaï, ceux qui leur avait donné leur chance en les faisant danser derrière eux lors de leurs shows, voici quelques années… Arashi après tout, pour tous les Johnny's de moins de 25 ans, c'était l'exemple à suivre, parce que mine de rien, c'était dix ans de carrière, pas mal d'albums et de tournées, un professionnalisme méticuleux malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser… Mais non. Sa réponse était bel et bien non, malgré ce que disait la machine. Amusé et étonné, Koki lança au nom de tous un simple :

_Tiens ?_

_Tu voulais être dans Arashi, Kame ? _demanda Nakamaru en souriant.

_Et bien non, pas spécialement… _expliqua Kame posément. _Arashi… Ce sont nos sempai et je les admire beaucoup, mais…_

_Tu étais un peu jeune, pour être dans Arashi, _conclut Nakamaru.

_Oui, c'est vrai aussi._

_Est-ce vrai que maintenant, vous ne vous entendez toujours pas avec Yamapi ? _demanda Matsuda en guise de troisième question.

_Non._

L'aiguille confirma ses dires. Depuis quelques années maintenant, les choses allaient bien avec Yamapi. Ils étaient bon amis, après s'être longtemps détestés. D'ailleurs, c'était par le leader de NewS que Kame avait finalement enterré la hache de guerre avec Jin, finalement. Il fixa l'aiguille, comme s'il attendait, même s'il ne croyait pas à ce truc, qu'elle confirme. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et tout sourire, Jin lança :

_Tu as intérêt à le penser, il s'agit de Pi-chan, quand même !_

_Oh toi, ça va._

_Oh ben oui, moi ça va bien._

Ca, Jin sentait qu'il allait s'amuser d'ici pas tard. Il connaissait le sourire de Kame. Tous ses sourires, d'ailleurs. Les vrais, les forcés, les joyeux, les rieurs, les tristes… Et là… Ca commençait légèrement, très légèrement, à virer sur le forcé. De toute évidence, Kame se sentirait mieux une fois l'émission terminée. C'est qu'on pouvait plaisanter sur pas mal de choses avec Jin, qui mine de rien avait beaucoup d'humour, mais quelques sujets étaient tabou : sa mère, son petit frère… et Yamapi. Il s'était donc senti obligé de faire la réflexion. Mais le présentateur annonça :

_La machine confirme. Ainsi vous vous entendez mieux avec Yamashita Tomohisa-san, qu'à une époque ?_

_Oui. Le tournage de 'Nobuta wo produce' nous a rapproché. Nous sommes amis maintenant, _expliqua Kame.

_Normal, personne ne résiste à Pi-chan._

_Arrête avec ça, _marmonna Kame à l'adresse du garde du corps personnel de Yamapi ou assimilé, _tu deviens louche avec lui._

_Ne sois pas jaloux, Kame-chan._

_Que… _

Presque un murmure, avec la voix de Jin qui allait de paire avec son fameux sourire façon _« je te tiens »._ Il fallait le dire : Jin était quand même un emmerdeur de première. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, sans réfléchir parfois et ça avait le don de mettre Kame en boule. Aujourd'hui, chacun composait avec le caractère de l'autre. Jin était devenu plus sérieux et il se maîtrisait davantage, et Kame savait se lâcher parfois. Mais quand bien même, Jin avait toujours une longueur d'avance, côté provocation. Et Kame fut bien incapable de se contrôler : il se mit à rougir. Si fort qu'il baissa la tête, se souvenant qu'ils étaient filmés.

_On continue ? _lui demanda Matsuda.

_Oui._

_Y a-t-il dans le groupe, quelqu'un que vous détestez ?_

_Non._

_Ohhhh ! Kame !_

La flèche dansait presque la gigue, pour ainsi dire ! Et l'exclamation hilare de Ueda qui fixait l'appareil, fit sourire tout le monde. Le pire dans toute cette affaire, c'est qu'avec un peu d'application, Kame aurait pu s'en sortir sans problèmes ! Tout le monde plaisantait, et prenait vraiment cela pour un jeu, et uniquement cela. Mais Kame se sentit si gêné qu'il perdit lentement pieds, angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui, parmi ses camarades et les téléspectateurs. Il possédait un sang-froid admirable ne temps normal, mais pas quand il était concerné. Donc il ne songea qu'à les détromper :

_Mais non !_

_Est-ce qu'il a un gros nez ? _

A la demande de Hideo, le professeur, chacun regarda Nakamaru. On le charriait souvent avec son gros nez et sa grande bouche, lui disant que ça ne faisait pas très 'star', tout ça. Mais c'était aussi ce qui rendait Nakamaru sympathique, son côté naturel. D'ailleurs il éclata de rire en voyant les regards se poser sur lui :

_Pourquoi vous me regardez ?!_

_Non._

_Fait-il du rap ? _enchaîna Matsuda, la machine confirmant.

Koki fut évidemment visé, et avec un grand sourire, il attendit. Koki était typiquement le genre d'hommes dont l'intellect ne collait absolument pas avec le physique. D'aspect, il était le rappeur tatoué et 'bad-boy'. A l'intérieur, il était cultivé, intelligent voire brillant, généreux et travailleur… Et avec Kame, ça avait collé entre eux dès leur première rencontre, à l'étonnement général. Il charriait souvent Kame en lui disant qu'il était trop délicat et trop à cheval sur les principes, mais il appréciait son professionnalisme et sa droiture. Bien qu'étant le plus jeune du groupe, Kame était en effet un véritable exemple dans sa façon de travailler, qu'il s'agisse de sa carrière musicale ou de comédien. Aussi peu importe le résultat de la machine, Koki n'était pas inquiet.

_Non. Mais y a personne. Ni Maru, ni Koki… Personne, _fit Kame, alors que la machine indiquait l'inverse.

_Tiens, l'appareil semble indiquer le contraire._

_Hé ? Kame ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien ! _s'écria Koki sur un ton faussement tragique.

_Mais oui ! Koki…_

_Est-ce Akanishi-kun ?_

_Non_, fit aussitôt Kame, alors que la machine s'emballait.

_Ehhhh ? Il ment ! _s'exclama Junno, qui aurait dû amener les pop-corn.

_Kame ?! Alors là, ça me brise le cœur ! _lança Jin avec un sourire amusé.

Il croisa les bras, se plantant un peu plus dans le champ de vision de Kame, histoire de ne louper aucune expression du visage de son ami, qui était presque en nage. Il avait fallu que cette stupide machine s'emballe sur Akanishi ! Le seul qui pouvait poser problème, et il avait fallu que ça arrive ! C'était du pain béni pour la voix principale de KAT-TUN, qui entra dès cet instant dans un état d'esprit où il était résolu à embêter Kame jusqu'à… jusqu'à quoi, au fait ? Peut-être jusqu'à vérifier si l'impression qu'il se faisait de Kame ces derniers temps, était bonne ? N'était-ce pas le moyen tout trouvé de vérifier ?

_Mais non ! La machine est… Sensei, vous incitez ! _fit Kame, accusant le docteur de bouger la machine.

_Dommage. Moi je t'aime bien, Kazu-chan._

'_Kazu-chan' ?! _sursauta Kame en entendant Jin l'appeler ainsi. _Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ?_

_Quoi ? _

_Personne ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom et encore moins…_

… _Kazu-chan ? _répéta Jin, alors que Kame se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, sans qu'il ne sache pour quelle raison il réagissait ainsi.

Là, on perdit Junno et Ueda. Epatés de la réaction de Kame mais comprenant que Jin avait décidé de s'amuser à ses dépends et que manifestement ça marchait, ils furent un peu hors jeu, se contentant d'attendre la suite des évènements qui promettaient des discussions dans les loges, après l'émission. Confrontation de points de vue, là c'était obligé, il y avait un dossier. Koki et Nakamaru, eux, prenaient le fou rire du siècle ou pas loin. Déjà qu'il ne fallait pas les pousser de beaucoup, mais là… Déjà, Nakamaru n'avait jamais pu résister à la personnalité de Jin. Il le faisait rire, avec ses remarques cinglantes et ironiques à souhait et son désir d'ennuyer le monde avec son air nonchalant. Et là, Jin avait l'air en grande forme, donc Nakamaru en pleurait de rire rien qu'à voir son sourire narquois. Koki avait un peu plus de compassion pour Kame qui vivait de grands moments de solitude, mais même comme ça, cela l'amusait beaucoup… Il tapota l'épaule de Kame en murmurant un _'allez, courage…' _que le concerné entendit vaguement, puisqu'au même moment de l'autre côté, Jin s'était penché et avait soufflé à son oreille :

_Ka-zu-ya._

Kame se crut écarlate. Son prénom. Tout seul, sans suffixe, donc signe de proximité. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est-à-dire depuis un moment maintenant, c'était presque la première fois que Jin l'appelait par son prénom. Rares étaient les personnes qui le faisaient d'ailleurs, tant son surnom lui collait à la peau depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais là… Son prénom, chaque syllabe bien détachée… par une voix très basse et grave, un brin aguicheuse… agréable. Agréable ?! Kame le fusilla du regard, avec un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret et qui en général ne donnaient pas envie d'insister. Mais Jin sourit. Un sourire… sincère, cette fois. Il ne se moquait pas. Il était même… affectueux. Là, Kame se crut en plein délire, alors qu'il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'après un coup pareil, ils finiraient au bêtisier. Comme la fois où Kame avait goûté le plat d'un cuisinier, invité d'honneur de leur plateau. Il avait utilisé la cuillère de Jin et à peine l'avait-il porté à ses lèvres que Jin s'était exclamé : _« en un sens, c'est un baiser indirect, Kame-chan ! »._ Non seulement Kame s'était étouffé sous les rires des quatre autres, mais en plus ça avait fini dans le best-of. Là, ça en prenait le chemin. Misère… Et pas de chance, Matsuda avait l'ouïe fine : il avait entendu l'appellation et d'un ton rieur, il demanda :

_Ca vous dérange, qu'il vous nomme ainsi ?_

_Non, mais…_

_Kame, la machine dit que tu mens ! _s'exclama Nakamaru en avisant l'engin.

_Voyez-vous ça… Kazu-chan…_

_Arrête ! _souffla Kame à Jin, qui prenait appui sur le dossier de la chaise.

_Pourquoi ? C'est drôle, je trouve._

_Ca ne me fait pas rire, _marmonna Kame entre ses dents.

_Rien ne t'amuse. Ah, une dernière chose !_

_Oui ?_

_Kazuuu-chan… _murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui, alors que Koki lui-même ne fut plus capable de compatir, tant la tête de Kame était impayable.

Kame n'était plus apte à penser, et ce fut Nakamaru qui envoya la pub, par compassion. Elle n'était censée n'intervenir que dans cinq minutes, mais il se dit qu'avancer la coupure ne serait pas plus mal. Déjà cela lui permettrait à lui de se calmer, car il en avait mal aux côtes… Cinq précieuses minutes durant lesquelles Kame retira l'espèce de patch et se rua dans leur loge commune à tous, prétextant une soif extrême. Il se pencha au dessus du lavabo, les bras en appui de chaque côté, se dévisageant dans le miroir. Il se faisait honte tout seul, à réagir comme une adolescente enamourée. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Si… Si par exemple, cela avait été Koki… Ou Ueda, ou n'importe qui… Aurait-il réagit tel quel ? N'aurait-il pas plutôt rit, serait-il entré dans le jeu ? Il ne voulut pas répondre à cette question, mettant cela sur le compte de la relation très conflictuelle qui avait longtemps existé entre lui et Jin. Il souffla un bon coup, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et y retourna lentement, lui qui normalement assurait toujours le show lors des émissions. En chemin, il croisa Koki :

_Ah, je te cherchais ! Ca va ?_

_Oui oui._

_Tu sais… Je sais comme tu peux être strict parfois… Mais tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête pour ça… On rit, mais pas par méchanceté, _expliqua le rappeur_, tu sais ? Ce sont des rires amusés, c'est pas méchant._

_Je sais, _assura Kame en lui souriant_, touché de sa sollicitude. Et soyons honnêtes : à votre place, je rirai aussi._

_Mais tu n'y es pas._

_Voilà._

_Akanishi-kun ne pense pas à te faire du mal, tu sais… _hésita-t-il, sentant que Kame était vraiment mal à l'aise.

_C'est là que tu te trompes. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait_, lâcha Kame plus pour lui-même.

_Arrête, je croyais que c'était fini ce temps là. Il ne veut pas ta peau à tout prix, _marmonna Koki, roulant de grands yeux.

_Ca je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je dis._

Non, c'était autre chose. En effet, le temps de la mésentente franche voire brutale était révolu depuis un bail. Kame n'en doutait pas : franc comme Jin l'était, il ne ferait pas semblant de l'apprécier, surtout que pendant un bout de temps, il ne s'était pas gêné pour le déprécie à loisir. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait plus d'attaques dures. C'était plus bon enfant, c'était amical… C'était autre chose. Ca prenait une tournure que Kame n'était pas certain de vouloir voir aboutir. Surtout que pour dire ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jin, ça, même Yamapi devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour le voir clairement… Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue du plateau, alors que Matsuda venait à leur rencontre :

_Kamenashi-kun, on y retourne ?_

_Oui._

Kame reprit sa place sur le siège et s'attela de nouveau à la machine de torture… pardon, à la machine 'amusante'. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement mieux, mais bon, il ne serait pas dit qu'il fléchisse en direct ! Il allait assurer jusqu'au bout, non mais des fois ! Koki lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour l'encourager. _'Au moins un de sympa'_, songea Kame en se retournant pour lui sourire.

_Nous sommes de retour après une courte pause !_ lança Nakamaru, toujours énergique. _Vous regardez 'Cartoon KAT-TUN', et actuellement, Kame est en difficulté. Allez, on l'encourage !_

_N'en fais pas trop, _chuchota Koki en riant.

_Juste ce qu'il faut !_

_Kame, voici la question suivante, _enchaîna Matsuda. _Dans le groupe, y a-t-il quelqu'un dont vous enviez la personnalité ? Ou au moins un trait de caractère ?_

_Non._

_Ah ! _s'exclama Hideo, voyant que la machine réagissait.

_Qui est-ce ?_

_Personne. Enfin je veux dire… _se rattrapa Kame –avec un certain brio d'ailleurs-._ Les membres ont tous des qualités humaines et artistiques que je respecte. Mais je n'envie personne. Puisque de toute façon ça ne changerait rien : autant essayer de m'améliorer plutôt que de vouloir être un autre._

_Hm… Là, il dit vrai, _confirma Hideo.

_Trop cool, Kame ! _siffla Junno. _Ca c'est une réponse !_

_Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter là ? _demanda Matsuda.

_Je pense aussi. Kazu-chan a joué le jeu._

Cette ultime appellation arracha un frisson à Kame. Alors quoi ? Ca allait devenir une habitude ? En plus d'ajouter ce 'chan' assez douteux, il y avait le fait que si Jin persistait, cela deviendrait récurrent. Et ça n'échapperait à personne, car à part Nakamaru, aucun d'eux n'appelait les autres par leur prénom. Quand les 'Jin !', 'Tatsuya' et autres 'Junno !' fusaient, on pouvait être sûr que cela venait du beat-boxeur. Sauf pour Koki, que l'on appelait toujours ainsi. Mais Jin ne se livrait jamais à ses familiarités avec eux, alors ce 'Kazuya' et ses dérivés… Fichu surnom qui lui collait à la peau et qui faisait que même Kame perdait l'habitude de se faire appeler autrement ! Partagé entre l'envie de le fusiller du regard pour l'avoir encore troublé et celle de le remercier pour mettre fin à ses souffrances –du moins le croyait-il, Kame se leva, prenant la place de Jin un peu plus tôt : juste à gauche de la chaise. Et Matsuda, constatant sur une indication de Nakamaru, qu'il restait quelques minutes, lança alors à Jin :

_Bien ! Akanishi-kun, voulez-vous tenter ?_

_Euh… _

_Ne fuis pas, Akanishi ! _lança Ueda en faisant un clin d'œil à Kame. Œil pour œil…

_D'accord, après tout j'ai rien à cacher._

Jin prit donc place sur le fauteuil. Au moins, l'effet de surprise était dissipé : il voyait bien à quel genre de questions il allait avoir droit ! Qu'importe, il était certain d'une chose : Kame n'aurait jamais le cran de le faire tourner en bourrique comme lui venait de le faire tout le long. Il écouta les consignes qui lui étaient redonnées, les explications diverses, acquiesçant sagement, alors que Nakamaru était plutôt impatient que cela démarre, il fallait l'avouer… C'est que chacun avait bien perçu que ce n'allait pas être une émission comme les autres, alors la tournure que les choses prenaient était pour le moins intéressante, même si Kame n'était pas de cet avis. Car il était à peu près persuadé que bien que n'étant plus sur le grill, ça allait encore lui retomber dessus, allez savoir pourquoi !

_Pensez-vous être le plus cool ici ? _demanda-t-on au nouveau candidat, en guise de première question.

_Non._

_C'était à prévoir ! _s'amusa Junno alors que la machine indiquait visiblement l'inverse.

_Hé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? _s'offusqua Jin en souriant toutefois.

_C'est toi le plus cool, Akanishi !_

_Tu ne disais pas la même chose de Kazuya tout à l'heure ?_

_Zut, je ne suis pas franc moi non plus !_

La dernière remarque de Junno fit bien rire l'ensemble du plateau. Pas Kame. Lui, il était bloqué à 'Kazuya'. Surtout que Jin l'avait sorti normalement, spontanément, à l'instant. Comment cet infime détail suscitait-il autant de frissons chez Kame ? Aucune idée, mais… Etait-ce parce qu'il n'était plus exposé comme tout à l'heure… En tout cas, son 'je n'ai pas envie de savoir' se transformait peu à peu en 'qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'. Ce n'était pas bon, ça. Non ? Hein, que ce n'était pas bon ?

_Auriez-vous préféré intégrer NewS ?_

_Non._

_En effet._

Là, Kame se rapprocha pour vérifier aussi, perplexe qu'il était. Ah tiens ? Il aurait cru que vue l'amitié inconditionnelle que Jin portait à 'son' Yamapi, la réponse serait autre… Bon. Tant mieux. 'Tant mieux' ?...

_En ce qui concerne Arashi, Akanishi-kun. Auriez-vous préféré les rejoindre ?_

_Non._

_Ah !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Arashi ce soir ?! _s'étonna Nakamaru alors que Jin haussait un sourcil dubitatif en fixant l'appareil.

_Pourtant, je vous assure que non !_

_Allez, avoue !_

Chacun s'amusait de ce résultat, d'autant que c'était la seconde fois de la soirée qu'il avait lieu, quand même ! Même si Jin ne développait pas davantage ses réponses contrairement à son prédécesseur, la chose était comique. D'ailleurs, nullement en difficulté et assumant tout –même s'il était sincère, pour Arashi !-, Jin riait de bon cœur en tentant vainement de s'expliquer, alors que présentateur et camarades insistaient lourdement. Une voix venant de la gauche de Jin s'éleva alors :

_Mais enfin ! S'il dit que c'est non, c'est que c'est non et puis voilà ! Suivante !_

_Tu as avalé de travers, Kame ?_

Tentative d'humour de Nakamaru, mais une réaction unique de la part de la petite assemblée : étonnement. Non pas que Kame l'ait crié ou ait eu l'air énervé, non… Mais le ton était plutôt impatienté, cela se sentait aisément. L'intéressé lui-même ne parut pas comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à l'ouvrir alors qu'on commençait à l'oublier ! Un comble ! Jin le regarda avec un réel étonnement, non feint. Kame prenait sa défense ? Inattendu. Inattendu… mais intéressant. Il retint tant bien que mal un sourire naissant et rétorqua :

_C'est gentil de prendre ma défense, Kazu-chan…_

_Ben… je… _bafouilla-t-il, conscient de s'être laissé emporter. _C'est vrai, quoi… Bon alors, ça vient ? _lança-t-il en désignant la machine du regard.

_Oui ! _acquiesça le présentateur, replongé dans ses fiches. _Y a-t-il dans le groupe, quelqu'un que vous détestez ?_

_Non._

_Tiens donc ! _remarqua Ueda, les yeux rivés sur l'appreil.

_Il déconne, ce machin, _assura Jin en souriant toujours.

_Sans doute. En attendant, ces réponses me rappellent vaguement quelque chose… _murmura Koki pour lui-même, même si Jin l'entendit et lança aussitôt :

_Ah ! Tu as vu ça ? J'ai des points communs avec…_

_On enchaîne ! _s'écria Kame à l'adresse de Matsuda, coupant ainsi la parole bien comme il le fallait.

_Y a-t-il quelqu'un dont vous enviez le caractère ? La personnalité ?_

_Et bien…_

Alors que ce n'était jamais dans la réponse formulée verbalement que résidait le suspens, puisqu'il devait s'agir d'un 'non', mais plus sur la confirmation de la machine… Cette fois, l'attention de tout le monde fut captée par l'hésitation de Jin. Pas de réponse négative formulée d'une traite, sans problème ? A la place, un blanc. Un blanc où Jin se gratta la tête, ennuyé. Et il coula un regard sur le côté, fixant Kame avec un large sourire. Le concerné se sentit observé par tout le monde, que ce soit ici ou les gens devant leurs télés, alors qu'il n'imaginait absolument pas Jin dire…

… _oui._

_Ehhh ? Tu étais supposé répondre 'non' ! _s'exclama Junno.

_Désolé. Je ne vais pas mentir._

_Et qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi ? _interrogea Nakamaru, dévoré par la curiosité.

_Se-cret._

_Akanishi-kun ! Ca ne te ressemble pas !_

_C'est comme ça !_

_Très bien ! Merci à vous d'avoir joué le jeu !_

Ainsi le présentateur conclut-il le jeu, le temps limite étant écoulé. Avec Nakamaru, ils lancèrent une brève phrase de fin, et le tour était joué. Pour certains, c'était passé aussi vite que si cela avait duré 5 minutes. Pour d'autres, cela aurait pu durer trois heures, que ça n'aurait pas semblé plus long ! Pas fâchés que ça soit terminé ! Kame, après avoir salué toute l'équipe, regagna sa loge. Avec tout cela, il avait besoin de se retrouver vite chez lui, au calme, pour réfléchir. Analyser tout calmement et prendre une décision, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Et entre les deux, de comprendre aussi. Car là, il lui semblait faire un puzzle, mais on lui cachait des pièces !

_Kame._

_Oui ?_

_C'est bien ce que je pensais._

_De quoi ?_

Kame avait relevé la tête en entendant l'appellation –la classique-, et il aperçut Jin. Enfin son reflet, dans le miroir devant lequel Kame était assis. Situation bizarre puisque Jin restant debout à quelques pas derrière lui, chacun observait l'autre par son reflet. Et Jin, qui avait soigneusement observé l'attitude de son ami alors qu'il avait cessé de l'appeler de cette nouvelle façon, crut déceler une once de déception, pour ainsi dire… Même si Kame lui-même ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

_Je me comprends. Tu veux un cadeau ?_

_Euh… Ben… Ouais. Je suppose, _lâcha Kame, méfiant toutefois.

_Il me manque parfois…_commença Jin avec un sérieux aussi soudain que grand._ Ca me coûte de te le dire à toi, mais bon… Du plomb dans la cervelle. Et de la volonté de faire les choses bien aussi._

_Euh…_

_Ne confirme pas, vas ! _plaisanta Jin, qui savait bien que c'était l'éternel reproche que Kame lui faisait toujours, sans obtenir gain de cause toutefois.

_Et… C'était ton cadeau ?_

_Ouais, c'est inédit : la réponse non donnée à la dernière question !_

_Ah… Ah bon… _murmura Kame, se sentant plus détendu.

_Si j'étais joueur, _reprit Jin avec son éternel sourire, _je te mettrai bien au défi, maintenant que le 'pourquoi' est résolu, de trouver le 'qui'…_

Kame s'étant retourné de façon à être assis en travers, ils s'observaient maintenant vraiment, sans intermédiaire. Et Kame se tassa sur sa chaise, n'osant deviner la réponse, qui finalement quand on y pensait un peu, était un compliment. Mais venant de cette personne précisément… Aucune réponse ne lui venait en tête en plus, il se demandait juste jusqu'où Jin pousserait la plaisanterie… Si c'en était toujours une.

_Ben…_

_Enfin bref ! Par contre, je ne suis peut-être pas toujours motivé pour faire les choses comme il faudrait, mais je pense que j'ai un atout pour compenser._

_Et c'est… ?_

_J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Ka-zu-chan._

Plus de sourire narquois. Plus de jeu, que l'on devinait toujours, et surtout ce soir, dans le regard du brun. Un sérieux que Kame ne lui connaissait pas, à la place. Presque… une gravité. Et quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard, que Kame ne parvenait pas à décrypter. Il déglutit avec difficulté, chassant les frissons qui couraient dans son dos, essayant de détacher son regard du sien, même si c'était difficile… Impossible, d'accord. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, un moment qui sembla vraiment long. Kame avait peur de mal comprendre, mais en même temps… Ah, il ne savait plus ! Ils ne jouaient plus ? Depuis quand ils ne jouaient plus, exactement ? Et depuis quand Kame se troublait-il pour un oui ou pour un non ? A quel moment les choses avaient-elles changé pour être à ce point là ? 'Depuis quand', c'était précisément la question suivante de Jin. Question qu'il ne posa pas, puisque Ueda entra pour emprunter quelque chose à Kame. Et Jin tourna les talons et s'en alla, gêné par cette intrusion, laissant Kame passer en mode automatique pour répondre à Ueda. 'Depuis quand ?'. Car pour être honnête avec lui-même, Kame devait reconnaitre que cette question là était sans doute la seule bonne et importante de la soirée.


End file.
